BRENDA
by shalimare
Summary: Shalimar et Brenan son ensemble depuis maintenant 6 mois, personne au sanctuaire n'est au courant de ça mis a part Adam. Un jour pendant l'entraînement Shalimar s'arrêta brusquement...


C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent svp!! :) merci.

« Brenda »

Shalimar et Brenan sont entrain de se battre dans le dojo pendant que Jesse les regarde...lorsque d'un coup shalimar stop son attaque sur brenan.

**Brenan: **Ça va shal??  
**Shal:** oui, oui t'inquiète pas!! C rien. Euh Jesse tu peux me remplacer 5mn stp?  
**Jesse:** euh oui no problem.

**Shal:** merci je reviens.  
**Jesse: **t'es sûr que ça va?  
**Shal:** oui ne vous inquiétez pas.  
**Jesse et Brenan: **Ok!

Shalimar se précipite jusqu'aux toilettes, remonte la cuvette et se met à vomir tout son déjeuné.  
Brenan qui était inquiet pour elle l'avait suivi.

**Brenan: **Shal ne me dis pas quetu vas bien, je ne te croirais pas.  
**Shalimar (un peu dans les vaps): **Si ça va je t'assure!

Et sans crier gare elle s'évanouit dans les bras d'un Brenan complètement affolé!  
**  
Brenan:** Shal! Shal!, Adam viens vite, C'est Shal!  
**Adam:** Que se passe-t-il ici? **(Puis voyant Shalimar évanouie dans les bras de Brenan)** Vite emmène-la dans le labo!

…

Au labo:  
**Brenan:** Alors elle a quoi? Je t'en pris Adam répond moi!!  
**Adam:** alors tu dis qu'en plein entraînement elle s'est brusquement senti mal?, est parti au toilettes et à vomi son déjeuné, puis elle s'est évanouie dans tes bras!! C bien cela?  
**Brenan: **oui c exactement ca!! Alors elle a quoi??  
**Adam:** Je ne suis pas sûr... euh laisse moi 1h! D'ici là va rejoindre Jesse et Emma!  
**Brenan: **ok merci mais préviens moi quand elle se réveillera!!Stp  
**Adam:** VA!

De retour dans la salle d'entraînement:  
**Jesse:** Alors comment va-t-elle?  
**Emma:** Qu'a dit Adam?  
**Brenan: **Il a encore besoin d'1h et après on sera fixé!!  
**Jesse:** J'espère que ce n'est pas grave!  
**Brenan:** on verra bien! En attendant on continue à s'entraîner!

1h plus tard.  
**Brenan:** Alors Adam comment va-t-elle??  
**Adam:** elle va bien même très bien!! Brenan, shal est enceinte de 4 mois et demi!!  
**Brenan:** Wahou c super!! Je peux la voir??  
**Adam:** oui vas-y, mais plus de missions dangereuses!  
**Brenan:** ok!! Merci!

De retour dans la chambre de shal.  
**Brenan: **eh ma chérie comment te sens-tu!!  
**Shal: **eh ca va bien merci!!

**Shal:** Alors qu'a dit Adam??  
**Brenan:** Shal...tu vas être maman!!  
**Shal: **Que...quoi? Maman? Je suis...  
**Brenan:** oui de 4 mois et demi!  
**Shal:** Waouh c super! Mais comment on va faire?  
**Brenan: **on se débrouillera! Tu verras mais veux-tu qu'on le dise à Jesse et à Emma?  
**Shal:** oui, mais seulement si tu le veux?!  
**Brenan:** bien sûr que je le veux!!

De retour dans la salle d'entraînement.  
**Jesse et Emma:** Alors?  
**Emma: **shal comment vas-tu?  
**Brenan:** Emma, Jesse on a quelque chose à vous dire...  
**Shal: **Je suis enceinte de 4 mois et demi!  
**Emma:** Waouh c super!!  
**Jesse:** mais comment...comment c'est possible?  
**Emma:** Bah oui au fait comment c'est possible?

**Jesse:** Non ne me dites pas que vous deux...  
**Brenan et Shal: **si!!  
**Jesse et Emma: **Félicitation!!

4 mois et demi plus tard!! Shalimar et Brenan attendent une petite fille, et shal arrive à terme!  
**Shal: **Brenan viens vite!!  
**Brenan:** Quoi!!  
**Shal:** ca mouille!  
**Brenan:** comment ca? Adam!!  
**Adam:** Quoi? Oh mon dieu!! vite va chercher Emma et Jesse!  
**Brenan:** pourquoi??  
**Adam:** Shalimar va accoucher!

Et une dizaine d'heure après, une petite crevette pointe le bout de son nez.  
**Adam:** ca y est je la voie!!  
**Brenan:** super vas-y ma puce tu peux y arriver!!  
**Emma:** aller shal continue comme ca!!  
**Jesse:** Adam c'est normal que comment dire...shal soit en mode féline??  
**Adam:** euh oui Jesse !!  
**Jesse:** euh...pk??  
**Shal:** arrêter de discuter tous les deux!! Je ne peux pas me concentrer pour sortir ma fille!!  
**Jesse:** ok! Mais je voudrais savoir! Désolé!! Alors Adam?  
**Adam:** tout simplement parce que c'est shal qui met au monde sa fille mais c'est aussi la féline qu'elle est qui met au monde sa petite!!  
**Jesse:** Ahhhh!!Ok c'est pour ca!  
**Adam:** ca répond à ta question Jesse? On peut continuer stp??  
**Jesse:** oui no problem!  
**Emma: **ca y est shal encore un petit effort tu y es presque!!  
**Brenan: **allez ma chérie montre-nous cette merveille digne de toi!!  
**Shal (a tous ceux qui se trouvent dans la pièce):** TAISEZ-VOUS!!  
**Et chacun de répondre**: OK! Désolé.

Quelques minute plus tard une magnifique petite princesse tête le sein de Shalimar entourée de toute la bande.

**Jesse :** Alors maman comment tu vas appeler ta fille ?

**Emma :** Euh Jesse je crois que Brenan a son mot à dire, tu ne penses pas ?

**Jesse :** Si bien sûr !! Alors, papa et maman ?

Shalimar et Brenan se regardent longuement, puis ils regardent chacun des membres de mutant X.

**Brenan :** Jesse, Emma, Adam… nous vous présentons…

**Shal :** Brenda ! Une magnifique princesse qui va tous nous faire tourner la tête !

**Jesse :** Ah ça oui ! Vu ses parents …

**Emma :** D'un côté Féline et de l'autre…

**Adam :** Electrique … Ca promet d'être mouvementé durant les prochaines années !!

Et nous terminons sur un fou-rire générale après la réplique d'Adam !

Le groupe de Mutant X et la petite Brenda vécurent heureux jusqu'à la prochaine attaque !!

**Page **


End file.
